Optical coherence tomography (OCT) has become an important non-invasive diagnostic technique for the eye. In an increasing manner, this technique is also utilized intraoperatively. OCT allows generation of cross-sectional or volume images of the anterior or posterior section of the eye at a comparatively high resolution and almost in real-time.
One example for the frequent application of OCT for the posterior section of the eye is diagnosis of glaucoma, changes in the macula as well as diseases of the retina. In the anterior section of the eye, OCT is, for example, applied for pre-, intra- and postoperative diagnosis during cataract surgeries.
The numerous applications for using OCT systems have led to the development of optical systems, which combine microscopy systems and OCT systems. Such systems allow OCT analysis in the visual field of the microscopy system so that the surgeon can adjust the OCT scanning region by using the microscopy system. The generated OCT images can improve intraoperative orientation and diagnosis for the surgeon and thereby ensure an optimal surgery.
However, it has been shown that these systems are difficult to operate during surgical procedures. In particular, it has been shown that using these systems intraoperatively poses different requirements for the controller and the user interface, compared to using these systems for purely diagnostic measurements.
However, easy and efficient operability is an important factor for the surgeon in order to use OCT during surgical procedures in a beneficial manner.
Therefore, a need exists for improved OCT systems, which allow efficient use during eye surgeries.